Los Escritos Secretos de la teniente
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: En un baul, la teniente Howkeye guarda unos escritos los cuales han sido bautizados como "Los Escritos secretos de la Teniente", todos quieren saber que es lo que contienen, por eso estan a la busqueda de la llave ¿alguna vez lo sabran?, Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Escritos Secretos

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**_

* * *

_****_Cáp 1: Un misterio que resolver_**

En una tarde de verano, bajo un sol radiante al verse sola y un tanto deprimida se ve a Riza escribiendo una carta, nadie sabe para quien o que es lo que contiene, pero últimamente hace mucho eso, por lo que muchos lo llaman "Los Escritos Secreto de la Teniente". Pues debajo, en un cajón de su escritorio, todos los que conviven allí con ella, saben que existe un pequeño baúl donde guarda esas misteriosas cartas y el mayor misterio por resolver es donde esconde la llave que abre y sierra el baúl porque por mucho que la han buscado para acabar con su curiosidad nadie la ha conseguido y nunca logran captar el momento donde busca la llave. Sencillamente parece un acto de magia el momento en donde la saca para ocultar el escrito y después la hace desaparecer sin que nadie se de cuenta donde. Incluso el mismísimo Coronel Mustang ha sentido curiosidad por esta extraña costumbre que ha tomado su subordinada y junto con sus fieles soldados se ha dado a la tarea de descubrir que es lo que contienen dichos escritos, ya hasta dotes de investigador privado le han salido recitando: _"Eso es elemental mi querido Havoc"_ .Pero ninguno de ellos sabe con quien se mete, pues la teniente no es ninguna ingenua, siempre parece saber cada vez que ellos emprenden de nuevo la búsqueda de llave, y siempre la esconde en los lugares que ellos menos se imaginan. Hasta ahora ha conseguido ocultar el secreto, pero ¿podrá seguir debido a la insistente curiosidad por parte de sus compañeros?.

Dentro del baúl, una de esas tantas cartas reza lo siguiente:

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Muchas veces uno se pregunta por que la gente es como es y no encuentra respuesta. Esto siempre es frustrante y prácticamente se ha convertido en el martirio de mi vida. No se a que se debe, si a la diferencia de géneros, a que el es moreno y yo soy rubia, a que el es el jefe y yo parezco su jefa, no se._

_Pero lo único que se es que después de tratarlo durante años y ser considerada por muchos la persona que más lo conoce, aun no entiendo por completo que es lo que se esconde en la mente de Roy Mustang. Y aun peor que eso no me entiendo a mi misma, el como soporto el hecho de permanecer a su lado cuando cada dos de tres se va con otra mujer. Se que en parte es mi culpa por no confesar mis sentimientos abiertamente, pero es que tengo miedo que eso me aleje de el._

_Parece disfrutar mucho de su vida de libertino y no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso._

_Las veces que siento que no puedo aguantar más, me sale con algo que hace que siga a su lado, como aquella vez que fue el día de mi cumpleaños, yo no esperaba que nadie se acordara y efectivamente prácticamente fue así, hasta que el llego a la oficina con un gran ramo de flores y un pastel, incluso teniéndolo en frente mío, todos pensaron incluyéndome, que era para una de sus tantas mujeres, cuando sorprendentemente me salio con un "Feliz Cumpleaños mi apreciada Teniente!!!". Me quede de piedra, pero incluso mas cómico fue ver la reacción de los chicos, todos quedaron con la quijada en el suelo, pues al igual que yo lo que menos se esperaban es que esas flores y ese pastel fueran para mi. Aun más increíble que eso fue el hecho de que cuando se entero que ninguno de los chicos me había felicitado, los puso a trotar y a hacer sentadillas como si fueran soldados rasos, diciéndoles que eso era lo que merecían pues yo me acordaba de todos sus cumpleaños y era la que organizaba las fiestas, a pesar de que no participaba de lleno en ellas._

_El mismo me hizo estar consiente que después de Huges, yo soy la persona en quien mas confía, y cuando murió este yo pase a ser de lleno su mano derecha y su confidente aunque no me diga mucho, pues el sabe que yo se leer la mayoría de sus expresiones y la "mayoría" de las veces se que es lo que esta pensando._

_Es por esto que confieso para mi es una tortura permanecer a su lado, pero es una locura no estarlo, en verdad lo amo, lo amo demasiado, pero tiendo a pensar que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el, incluso pienso que e ni siquiera me ve como mujer si no como un soldadO (recálquese el genero) o un amigO en quien se puede confiar, así que en definitiva no se que hacer, no se que creer, lo único que se es que lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que el siquiera lo note, es de hecho algo humillante para mi decir esto por que estoy descubriendo mi punto débil, pero tenia así sea que escribirlo, pues no tengo amigos en los cuales pueda confiar completamente y desahogarme y siento que me volveré loca si no me desahogo de alguna manera._

_Creo que tal vez terminare escribiendo una especie de libro al cual titulare "Totalmente Desquiciada" de Riza Howkeye, pues estoy clara en que eso es lo que terminare siendo, convirtiéndome en una desquiciadaza, por culpa de ese idiota mujeriego, pero no lo puedo evitar que más, da así me despido del comienzo de este drama._

_Att. Riza Howkeye_

* * *

Estos escritos guardan los pensamientos mas íntimos de la teniente, ¿Por qué guarda las cartas delante de todos?, nadie lo sabe lo único que saben es que ella protege esos escritos más que a su propia vida. ¿Qué otros secretos ocultara Riza?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera historia que escribo de esta pareja aunque me gusta mucho, espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar, las recomendaciones e ideas serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos.

Se despide de ustedes:

_Sango-Tsunade _


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Escritos Secretos de la Teniente **

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

_Quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a las personas que me han enviado sus reviews, de verdad me han dado ánimos muchas gracias n.n ._

**

* * *

**

**Cáp2: El arma es mi mejor amiga.**

En medio de un día soleado, se ve corriendo a una figura misteriosa, la cual se para y simula leer el periódico, además de fumar una pipa en una esquina de las oficinas militares de central. La gente lo ve de manera extraña. Es un hombre de apariencia extranjera, pues cargaba un largo sweater de tweed de colores oliva y marrón, lentes obscuros y un pequeño gorrito en su cabellera negra. Parecía sacado de una película inglesa.

-¿ya han descubierto lo de la llave?-pregunta.

A lo que una mujer pelirroja de aspecto extraño responde – Aun nada mi coronel- dice mientras juega distraídamente con uno de sus rulos –la teniente aun no suelta prenda, de verdad que es astuta, muy astuta- continua botando una bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que cargaba - los chicos la siguieron ayer por la noche hasta su casa y se quedaron espiando por la ventana. Lo único que pudieron ver fue que ella estaba escribiendo otra carta, con gestos agresivos, a veces. Es como si mientras la escribía, estuviera ahorcando a alguien, así fue como la describieron, pero de la llave aun nada- termina mientras miraba feo a un niño que susurraba a otro que parecía un transformista.

- Havoc, esto no me esta gustando!!- dice con tono enfadado pero comedido- están haciendo un trabajo patético, ya va una semana y aun no veo los resultados y eso que se supone que son especialistas en esta materia, por dios!! Si hasta nos hemos infiltrado en países extranjeros extrayendo información y aun no han podido averiguar el contenido de ni siquiera una de las cartas!!!.

- Pero se olvida coronel- dice Havoc un tanto enojado por el regaño- que en esta misión no estamos en un país extranjero enfrentándonos con cualquiera. Aquí estamos en Central donde todos nos conocen y más aun nos estamos enfrentando a la teniente que como bien sabemos es una de las mejores, apartando el hecho de que parece conocernos como a la palma de su mano, así que no se queje!!!- termina con gesto alterado.

- ya Havoc ya, lo dejare pasar por ahora, pero te advierto que quiero resultados y pronto!!, además esto también les conviene a ustedes – dice aun mirando el periódico.

-Coronel ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dice Havoc.

- ya la estas haciendo dime que es- pregunta Mustang con tono impaciente.

-¿Por qué quiere saber el contenido de las cartas?.

Mustang ante esta pregunta se queda un callado un momento- Havoc te lo voy a decir por el simple hecho de que mereces saberlo porque me estas ayudando, pero si esto llega a salir de entre nosotros 2 juro que la cena de Black Hayate será Havoc rostizado- termina mientras aspira y confiesa- la verdad hago esto porque últimamente he visto a Hawkeye un poco deprimida y otras veces algo enfadada, y siempre es cuando esta escribiendo esas cartas que nadie sabe quien las envía o a quien se las escribe, muchas a veces ustedes no se dan cuenta porque ella es una maestra disimulando esas cosas, pero yo que la llevo conociendo más tiempo se diferenciar ese tipo de gestos de su parte. Ten en cuenta que ella siempre a estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, así que si algo la esta molestando quisiera ayudarla y tengo la sensación de que solo leyendo esas cartas sabré realmente que es lo que le esta pasando.

En el momento de silencio que siguió a ese instante, se escucho un sollozo horroroso y estridente, parecía que estuvieran matando a una foca en medio de la ciudad- Coro…coronel…- dice Havoc mientras esta hecho un mar de lágrimas- es usted muy tierno waaaaa (se supone que es un grito de llanto)- tranquilo coronel yo lo ayudare- termina poniéndole una mano en el hombro y estrechándole la otra.

Todos los que veían la escena, se quedaban mirándolos extrañados, otros se morían de la risa al ver a estos seres que parecían salidos de otro planeta, otros no sabían ni que pensar del asunto, solo se limitaban a ignorarlos. Pero a lo lejos y a través de la mira de un rifle, un par de ojos color ambar los estaban vigilando muy, pero muy cuidadosamente.

Ya la teniente había descubierto sus disfraces, en que andaban no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero de que la cosa era con ella de eso no cabía duda. Ya se encargaría ella de resguardar todos sus secretos lejos de las miradas que no le convenían. Sus apreciados compañeros lo sospechaban, pero aun no sabían bien con quien se metían.

La carta que escribió mientras que los chicos la estaban espiando recitaba lo siguiente:

* * *

_De nuevo y "como cosa extraña" el Coronel a salido con una de sus mujercitas!!!, cada vez que lo se, siento como me hierve la sangre. Creo que lo peor del caso es conocerlo tanto, se muy bien cual es el gesto de pervertido que precede a una salida._

_Pero el otro día fue la peor de todas las veces detallo:_

_Entre a la oficina llevando como siempre una montaña de papeles. Cual es mi sorpresa al deshacerme de la montaña que no encuentro a mi "queridísimo jefe". _

_Debido a mi experiencia en campo e infiltraciones, he aprendido a encontrar evidencia rápidamente, y más conociéndolo como lo conozco ya imaginaba que era lo que había sucedido._

_No me fue difícil encontrar la típica notita color rosa con perfume lo suficientemente fuerte como para revolverme el estomago y darme ganas de vomitar. _

_Pero esto es normal, no me extraña, realmente la gota que derramo el vaso es que se fue a medio turno de trabajo!!!, por el amor de dios!!1 como ese mequetrefe pretende ser fuhrer si se va a mitad de jornada laboral!!!!!!!!!. _

_De verdad en ese momento lo vi todo rojo, le vi las caras de idiotas aterrados que cargaban los chicos y en medio de mi demencia estuve a punto de echarme a reír a carcajadas, pero en vez de eso me salio una risita macabra que creo que los asusto más. Pobrecitos, muchas veces yo me asusto a mi misma._

_Así tome pronto mi pistola y salí corriendo por los pasillos, a través de la ventana lo logre divisar caminando de lo más campante el maldito, con mi precisa puntería la bala le paso justo por delante de los ojos, vio la trayectoria y todo, no me quedo duda de que vio toda su vida pasar, por la cara que puso._

_No fue necesario decirle nada, solo al voltearse y ver mi cara a través de la ventana regreso mansito e incluso hizo horas extras sin rechistar. _

_Pero ¿Había necesidad de llegar a estos extremos?, yo creo que no, solo que mi lindo jefecito nunca coopera, pero ¿que más se puede hacer?, solo regresarlo al camino del bien jajaja, además esto forma parte de estar dentro de la vida de Roy Mustang. _

_Con todo esto he llegado a la conclusión de que si el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, un arma es la mejor amiga de una mujer, o al menos la de esta mujer. _

_Se despide de ustedes, aun sacándole brillo a su amada arma_

_**Riza Hawkeye **_

* * *

El resto de la tropa, estaba sudando frío en la oficina, se quedaban viendo a la cara imaginando el desastre que tal vez estaría sucediendo a las afueras con el resto de la plantilla, los tres sabían que sus superiores andaban fuera, dos de ellos en reunión por el reporte de su misión secreta y la teniente si estaba desaparecida en acción. Solo rogaban a todos los santitos del cielo que la teniente no los descubriera, porque estaban seguros rodarían sus cabezas como si de un desfile se tratara y luego serian colgadas como un móvil que acunaría los dulces sueños de la teniente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión, espero sus comentarios para mejorar, se despide de ustedes:_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Escritos Secretos de la Teniente **

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece.

Quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a las personas que me han enviado sus reviews, de verdad me han dado ánimos muchas gracias n.n

* * *

**Cáp3: Nube negra**

Ante un torrencial aguacero se enfrentan nuestros militares a su trabajo hoy. Roy ve con preocupación el semblante de la teniente ante este día en especial. A medida que avanzado la mañana y al ver que su teniente empieza a escribir una de sus extrañas cartas otra vez, va forjando un plan para descubrir sus pensamientos al menos, ya que aun no encuentran la tan afamada llave, un plan para el infalible, por ello piensa a enviar a sus mejores hombres o más bien a quienes el piensa tendrán mayor oportunidad de éxito a realizarlo.

Para toda esta organización, convoca a una reunión de emergencia a través de su método especial. Sutilmente y sin que la teniente se de cuenta se coloca su guante y produce un pequeño chasquido que a su vez produce una pequeña llama, esta viaja lentamente a través del hasta llegar a su objetivo o más bien a sus objetivos los cuales son los traseros de los subordinados del nombrado Coronel.

Poco a poco y con una sonrisa entre picara y macabra, Roy disfruta de las reacciones de sus subordinados ante su pequeña llamita, ellos saben que deben aguantar sin chistar si no querían que una llama aun mayor se los coma en ese preciso instante. Resistiendo con valor sus subordinados siguieron trabajando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿No les huele a quemado?- pregunta repentinamente, ante los que todos, sudando frió, respondieron casi al unísono NO muy sospechosamente.

Mientras tanto Riza sigue escribiendo su carta:

* * *

_Hoy esta haciendo un día lluvioso aquí en central. Odio estos días pues hacen que afloren en mí mis pensamientos más obscuros o deprimentes. Por eso he decidido escribir, prefiero derramar esa clase de pensamientos sobre el papel, que extender mi nube negra a los que se encuentran alrededor de mi._

_Siempre he pensado que ante el mundo presento una cara, pero nadie sabe en realidad como soy. Muchos me llamarían hipócrita, pero los hipócritas son ellos que no admiten la verdad. Vivimos en un mundo cruel, lleno de falsedades, donde la apariencia y la opulencia al parecer es lo único que importa. _

_Vivimos supuestamente rodeados de amigos y a la hora de la verdad, te encuentras solo en un mundo lleno de gente. Ya nadie se preocupa por nadie a menos que tenga un interés en concreto, así sea alguno bueno como el estar enamorado._

_Que triste es lo bajo que hemos caído, pero no importa aún existe la esperanza de que con la gente que aún tiene algo de humanidad en sus corazones, libremos a este sitio de la maldad y falsedades, para que así volvamos a vivir en un mundo mejor._

_Como extraño el mundo en que viví, como extraño ser una niña a quien todo le parece lindo. Como extraño mi inocencia, añoro mi ignorancia y lloro por mi alegría perdida. Que triste es el mundo de ahora, que triste el crecer y ver la realidad. Que triste que el mundo se haya hecho pedazos._

_Muchas de estas cosas las aprendí gracias a la guerra, otras por mi observación del mundo y aunque se que existe gente buena, de la cual me siento afortunada de conocer a varios, esta es mi percepción del mundo en general._

_Me despido att:_

_Riza Howkeye_

* * *

Al terminar la dobla cuidadosamente, mientras lo hace siente una mirada fija en ella, al levantar la vista se encuentra con el coronel Mustang observándola atentamente, al coincidir sus miradas el la desvía rápidamente.

Después de terminar una pila de papeles Mustang envía a la teniente a buscar un documento en especial al otro extremo del edificio, dando pie a la reunión.

- Demonios Mustang!!!, no podías simplemente enviarla a buscar papeles en vez de quemar nuestros traseros!!!- espeta furiosamente Havoc.

- La verdad es que no- responde con picardía- me encanta ver sus reacciones.

A lo que los demás lo ven con cara de furia.

- Pero bueno chicos vayamos a lo que nos compete antes que la teniente vuelva- dijo levantándose de su mesa- este es el plan, pero antes una reflexión muy personal, creo que la teniente tal vez no nos tenga tanta confianza porque somos hombres, así que se me ocurrió que algunos de nosotros se hagan pasar por mujeres para descubrir que le pasa a la teniente y ganarse su confianza para que ella revele la ubicación de la llave.

Para esta importante misión he escogido al Sargento segundo Fury y al Teniente Segundo Breda, buena suerte mis muchachos!!!- termina de decir con una sonrisa socarrona, sentándose en su sillón nuevamente.

- Pero coronel – dice Breda- yo no puedo hacer eso, la teniente me econoceria fácilmente.

Roy antes de emitir una respuesta, toma del suelo a Black Hayate para sentarlo en sus piernas y empezar a acariciarlo, ante esto ya son visibles las gotas de sudor frió por parte de Breda.

- ¿Esta seguro que no lo hará sargento?- pregunta Roy mientras aun tiene el perro en su regazo- no querrá ser la cena de Black Hayate ¿verdad?

Al escuchar la palabra "cena", el recién nombrado perro se puso a salivar cosa que aterro aún más a Breda y para darle un mayor toque de dramatismo, Roy se paro y con una simple orden hizo que Black Hayate lamiera al aterrado hombre, el cual salio huyendo por la ventana.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que, menos mal que estamos en planta baja- dice oy mirando por donde salio huyendo su subordinado ante la mirada pasmada del esto de su plantilla.

Mientras tanto cierta teniente se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando parte de la conversación y con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

¿Descubrió Riza el plan del Coronel?, ¿Se llevara a cabo el plan?, ¿Black Hayate tendrá de cena muslo de Breda?, DEscubranlo en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido, se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño:_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_Jane n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los escritos secreto de la teniente **

_Por: Sango-Tsunade_

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cap. 4: **_**Razones Ocultas.**_

En un sótano subterráneo, que pertenece a los salones confidenciales de la oficina militar de central, se lleva cabo una reunión entre unos pocos miembros del grupo del coronel Mustang.

Para obtener el permiso, según ellos, el tema principal de esta reunión, era el de planear una estrategia militar contra un enemigo, cuyo nombre les habían prohibido decir. Lo cierto es que esto no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, después de todo Mustang era su superior y el les había prohibido decir el nombre de "enemiga".

Dentro del salón, Fury y Breda, intentaban planear la mejor estrategia para disfrazarse sin que la teniente los descubriera. Tenían deberes que cumplir, pues las órdenes se las había dado el papá de los helados, el jefe supremo, el propio Mustang. Así que no tenían de otra, que aceptar, pues si no rodaría la cabeza de uno añadir antes de piel y el otro se convertiría en una suculenta cena canina. Pero por otra parte, dentro de sus cabezas, rondaba la idea de morir en el intento, pues sería muy fácil para la teniente, enterrarles una bala en la cabeza cada uno si los descubría.

Sacando del arsenal oculto de disfraces de la milicia, idearon el mejor artilugio posible. Los dos se convertirían, en dos personajes, que cualquier mujer no dudaría en confiar.

El disfraz de Breda, consistía en una peluca negra con muchas canas hechas con talco, una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro simulando varias arrugas, unos lentes enormes " como para verte mejor ", una grotesca del bemba colorada y finalmente un enorme vestido floreado, con prótesis de pecho por supuesto; todo lo necesario , para convertirse en una dulce abuelita.

Mientras que el disfraz de Fury, consistía en largo vestido negro, con su cubre cabeza respectivo, y su rosario integrado. Además de una máscara, cuyo objetivo era afinar su rostro. El se convertiría en una dulce monjita.

Como accesorio adicional, a los disfraces anteriores, hay que agregar unos lentes de contacto color azul intenso, para ambos. Representarían el papel de abuela -nieta, siendo la dulce abuelita, quien vendría a visitar a su preciosa nietecita, la cual vivía, en un convento en medio de la endemoniada ciudad central.

Así fue como comenzaron su misión, el plan era interceptar a la teniente, cuando estuviera camino su casa, pidiéndole su ayuda. Salieron sigilosamente del cuartel, tipo misión imposible, colaron a través del ducto de ventilación, saliendo finalmente a través de una alcantarilla en medio de un callejón oscuro. Cuando finalmente la linda abuelita y su nieta salieron a calle, mucha gente se les quedaba viendo, pues la abuelita era un tanto extraña y ni hablar de cómo caminaba.

En medio de camino, se iban a llevar una sorpresa, pues pasaron cerca de una iglesia y un cura decrépito, se les atravesó en medio, echándole un buen regaño la monjita y llevándose a rastras, a dentro de la iglesia, donde fue obligada a rezar 50 padre nuestro y 50 ave Marías, como castigo por haberse escapado del convento.

Por su parte la dulce abuelita, al quedarse sola, se le acercaron muchos "caballeros de compañía" o mejor dicho "amigos de lo ajeno", que intentaron robarle el bolso, con lo que salieron muy mal parados, al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de la pobre viejita, echando a perder, todo el anonimato que tanto les había costado lograr.

Cuando por fin lograron rescatar a Fury de las garras del sacerdote, ya había hecho de noche, así que aprovechando todas las oraciones, que Fury había aprendido ese día, rezaron por la piedad del coronel.

La teniente, ya hace mucho que se encontraba en su casa descansando, pues el coronel extrañamente, la había dejado salir un poco antes y aún más extraño fue el hecho de pedirle a su perro prestado, murmurando algo así como un "por si acaso". Aburrida y para salir de la monotonía, decidí escribir una de sus tantas cartas que rezaba lo siguiente:

"_Hoy Roy ha tenido una cita, los sé, el aroma a perfume barato inunda el ambiente, eso sin contar el hecho de que llegó tarde del descanso del almuerzo y "misteriosamente" tenía cuello de la camisa manchado de lápiz rojo. Ya con el tiempo me he convertido en una experta en detectar detalles como esos, lo que me hace querer retorcerle el cuello y creo que aumentan mis ganas con las pobres excusas que da acerca de su desaparición._

_A veces odio los chicos, de verdad, lo ven como todo un héroe por tener a media población femenina de central a sus pies. _

_No conforme con eso, todos los hombres decentes (y en esto incluyo los físico, económico e intelectual) o son gays o están ocupados, lo que implica que no hay ninguno en esta ciudad que me pueda ayudar a olvidar a Roy Mustang._

_Por eso escribo estas cartitas, de algún modo debo desahogar mi frustración por un amor imposible._

_Ojala algún día, se dé cuenta de cuanto lo quiero. Nunca le he dicho nada que mis sentimientos, no por cobardía, sino porque no quiero arruinar una confianza que tanto me ha costado obtener, pues es bien sabido que Roy Mustang, sólo confía en unos pocos._

_Se despide atentamente:_

_**Riza Howkeye**__"_

Anteriormente, los involucrados en la mayor misión secreta, quien esos momentos se llevaba a cabo en el cuartel de Central, habían decidido que cuando finalizara la misión de ese día, se reunirían de nuevo para llevarle el reporte al jefe. Está demás decir, que el coronel casi los chamusca, de no ser por la intervención de Black Hayate que reclamaba su comida, con lo cual, la dulce abuelita fue mordisqueada y la pobre monjita, pasó a ser cenicienta, pues la mandaron a limpiar todos los baños del cuartel.

Después de imponer los castigos respectivos, el coronel se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina, para planear una nueva estrategia, acompañando sus delirios con coñac. Cuando te llevaba unas cuántas copas, empezó a analizar donde escondería la llave su querida teniente. Así pasaron por su mente, varias imágenes y escenarios, acotando el hecho de que no todos eran muy santos, pues estaba imaginando la llave metida dentro de las dos "amigas bastante grandes", que portaba la delantera de su subordinada.

- Será mejor que me vaya, y deje de estar pensando tonterías- se dijo a si mismo, mientras le daba último trago a su bebida, para después irse a su casa.

Así termina otro tiene central, con una nueva misión fracasada, ¿qué nuevos planes, inventa el coronel esta vez?. Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión. No olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Se despide:_

_Sango-Tsunade_


End file.
